


Что делать, если тебя прокляли

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Альбуса прокляли, и он воспользовался ситуацией.





	Что делать, если тебя прокляли

Гриндельвальд нагло ржал во весь голос, согнувшись пополам и держась за живот руками, словно шутки смешнее он в жизни не слышал. Это был совершенно точно он, а не его двойник под Оборотным зельем, потому что этот высокий звонкий смех, мелодичный и истеричный одновременно, подделать было невозможно.

— Я не ослышался?

— Нет, — процедил Альбус, — ты не ослышался.

— Нет-нет, я хочу услышать это еще раз! — воскликнул он, сделав над собой усилие и распрямившись. Но ясно было, что он снова начнет хохотать через минуту, не больше.

— Меня прокляли, — повторил он еще раз. — Я должен провести ночь с тем человеком, которого я люблю, чтобы проклятье развеялось. В противном случае, мне не будет покоя до самой смерти.

Гриндельвальд больше не смеялся. Вместо этого он сложил на груди руки и перекатился с пятки на носок, скрипнув половицами рядом с горящим камином. Камином в комнате гостиницы в Париже, где Альбус назначил ему встречу.

Альбус полагал, когда писал Гриндельвальду в отчаянии, что ничего не получится. Что Гриндельвальд уже давно наложил на себя заклятие, отпугивающее сов. Как ни странно, он этого не сделал.

— А ты не теряешь времени зря, — сказал тот наконец. — Никаких намеков в письме, кроме сухой, что для тебя нормально, просьбы о встрече. Но когда мы встретились, ты вместо приветствия, вместо вежливых и ничего не значащих разговоров, к которым вы в вашей Британии так привыкли, вываливаешь на меня свои проблемы и еще хочешь мной воспользоваться?

Альбус вздохнул и развел руками. Гриндельвальд отбросил трость в сторону, снял мантию, перекинул ее через локоть, наконец-то отошел от камина и сел в кресло розового цвета с дутыми мягкими подлокотниками.

— Ты ожидал чего-то другого? — спросил Альбус и, поставив второе кресло, которое было в этом номере, напротив кресла Гриндельвальда, тоже сел.

— Я ничего не ожидал, — тот пожал плечами. — И я удивлен. Впрочем, мое удивление, скорее, приятное. Но все же, прежде чем я отвечу, смогу ли я тебе помочь, я хотел бы узнать больше деталей. Кстати, не хочешь выпить?

Альбус хотел было отказаться, но потом подумал, что раздражать Гриндельвальда сейчас не стоит, и перечить ему тоже. Да и небольшое опьянение в его ситуации скорее сыграет на руку. Поэтому он сказал:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Гриндельвальд небрежным движением вытащил из кармана палочку — Мерлин Великий, ту самую Старшую палочку, о которой они мечтали не меньше, чем десять лет назад! — и призвал из бара бутылку вина и пару бокалов. Молча откупорил бутылку, разлил по бокалам красную жидкость и отлевитировал один Альбусу. Альбус все это время предпочитал смотреть вниз. У Гриндельвальда были высокие сапоги из темно-серой кожи, потершиеся и разношенные. Альбус подумал мельком, что тот, должно быть, любит свою обувь, если не меняет ее на новую.

— За встречу, — предложил он тост, и тут же выпил.

Альбус сделал то же самое. Это был номер, который он выбрал пятнадцать минут назад из сотни одинаковых. Вино входило в стоимость номера. Гриндельвальд ничего не мог знать заранее и не мог ничего добавить в эту бутылку.

— Я знал о месте и мог добавить что угодно во все бутылки, которые здесь есть, — сказал он. — Сам мог заранее принять антидот и выпить вместе с тобой, чтобы тебя это успокоило.

— Это не твой стиль — убивать волшебников, — ответил Альбус.

— Я не говорил о смерти. Последствия могли бы быть разными. Но это не имеет значения, и ни к чему обсуждать теперь несостоявшиеся вероятности. Лучше вернемся к твоему делу. Как это произошло?

Альбус вздохнул — признаваться в собственных промахах всегда было неприятно, — и попытался донести суть дела максимально коротко.

— На прошлой конференции в Каире я имел неосторожность выказать симпатию одной испанской ведьме. Она блестяще доказала теорию пятиступенчатых превращений и показалась мне достаточно интересной дамой, поэтому мы заговорились на всю ночь. После конференции мы стали переписываться, но ее письма были становились все более и более...

— Интимными? — предположил Гриндельвальд, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая носком сапога в такт речи Альбуса.

— Да, можно сказать и так. Я пытался закрывать на это глаза, пока это было возможно — она действительно имеет выдающиеся способности. Но она оказалась слишком настойчивой, и пришлось отказать ей открытым текстом. Следующее послание взорвалось у меня в руках, как только я сломал печать, и я услышал голос, вещающий о проклятии. В нем говорилось, цитирую: «Ни днем, ни ночью не будет покоя ледяному сердцу, пока оно не отыщет свою любовь и не проведет с ней ночь». Конец истории.

Альбус почувствовал, что в горле пересохло, и посмотрел в бокал, но тот уже был пуст. Гриндельвальд проследил за его взглядом, понял все правильно и долил ему вина.

— И как? — спросил он любопытно. — Действительно — ни днем, ни ночью? — Альбус кивнул. — И как это проявляется?

— Я не могу есть, спать, вести занятия, думать, в конце концов. Все как будто в пелене.

— И впереди сияю только я?

— Да ничего там не сияет! — Альбус ответил раздраженно. — Фрида думала, что проклянет меня навечно! Мы виделись с ней после того, как я получил последнее письмо. Эту дура не знает, как снять древнее прабабкино проклятие. И я тоже не знаю, как это ни удивительно!

— Но ты подумал, что я смогу тебе помочь? — уточнил Гриндельвальд.

— Да. Я практически в этом уверен. В любом случае, это шанс, который нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

Альбус лукавил — он совсем не был уверен. Он понятия не имел, что это сработает, но первым делом вспомнил именно про Гриндельвальда. Попытался подумать о ком-нибудь еще, но дело не пошло.

— Шанс снять проклятие или провести ночь со мной? Откуда я знаю? Я не могу проверить, говоришь ты правду, или это всего лишь красивая сказка. Я помню, ты всегда любил сказки... — Гриндельвальд понизил голос. Альбус знал, что это всего лишь уловка, и тот всегда мастерски владел и своим голосом, и своим телом, но по позвоночнику сверху вниз словно стегнули горячим кнутом. Легко, просто в качестве напоминания. Кажется, он начинал терять контроль над собой. Это алкоголь начинал действовать.

Альбус вздохнул:

— Я не буду уверять тебя, что не хотел бы этого, потому что это неправда. Но я никогда не пошел бы на подобное по доброй воле.

— А почему? — Гриндельвальд спросил об этом так непринужденно, словно спрашивал, почему Альбус отказывается от очередной лимонной дольки.

— Я предпочел бы не отвечать на этот вопрос, — как мог мягко ответил Альбус, откинулся на спинку кресла, утопая затылком в подголовнике, и прикрыл глаза. Не смотреть на Гриндельвальда становилось все сложнее. — К тому же, это не имеет отношения к моей просьбе. Я думаю, ты получил достаточно сведений, и твое любопытство должно быть удовлетворено. Теперь я жду твоего ответа. Кстати, если тебе не хватает мотивации, то я могу пообещать тебе, что выполню в ответ одну твою просьбу, если она возникнет.

Это был самый скользкий момент плана Альбуса, но он подозревал, что без этого условия Гриндельвальд не согласится. Тот мог попросить недопустимых вещей, но сейчас Альбус был не в том положении, чтобы выбирать.

— То есть, ты полагаешь, что идея провести с тобой ночь для меня не достаточно хороша сама по себе? — услышал он голос Гриндельвальда.

— Откуда мне знать? — ответил Альбус. Кажется, вышло не очень дружелюбно, и он поспешил исправиться: — Я всего лишь готов рассмотреть разные варианты. Но я буду рад, если ты не воспользуешься моим, безусловно, щедрым предложением.

— То есть, если ты можешь предположить такое, то ты просто хочешь купить меня на ночь?

Интонация, с которой Гриндельвальд произнес последнюю фразу, была совершенно невыразительной и тусклой. Альбусу даже пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него — вдруг тот действительно оскорбился?

Но Гриндельвальд улыбался, глядя на него.

— Ты опять меня обманул, — сказал Альбус, покачав головой.

— С тобой бесполезно говорить, — ответил ему Гриндельвальд.

— Со мной надо не говорить, — согласился Альбус. — Беседа со мной — это исключительно твое желание, которое я уважаю. Надеюсь, что это будет взаимно, — договорил он, проглотив «хотя бы это». К счастью, для того чтобы снять проклятие, взаимная влюбленность не была важна.

Гриндельвальд замолчал, отвернувшись от него и глядя в алые угли в камине, которые то разгорались, то снова гасли. Альбус позволил себе смотреть на него чуть дольше в этот момент. Он все еще был красивым, и возраст смыл с его внешности мягкость: светлые волосы, зачесанные назад, острые черты лица и крупные, резко очерченные темные губы. Но красота никогда не имела значения, она была лишь внешней оболочкой. Даже если бы Гриндельвальд был уродливым карликом, от него все равно невозможно было бы отвести взгляд.

— Ну что же, я согласен, — наконец ответил он, все еще глядя в камин. Альбус с облегчением выдохнул и долил себе вино из бутылки — на всякий случай. — Только у меня есть условие. Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.

Сердце замерло, пропустило несколько ударов и ухнуло вниз. Альбус сглотнул и порадовался тому, что Гриндельвальд этого не видит.

— Ты можешь наложить на меня Империо, я не буду сопротивляться, — сказал он, когда смог совладать со своим голосом.

— Нет, — Гриндельвальд посмотрел на него, и его светлые глаза горели мрачным весельем и решимостью. — Это было бы слишком просто. Теперь твоя очередь, соглашаться или нет.

Альбус почувствовал только сейчас, что его щеки горят так, что от них можно зажигать свечи без магии. Может быть, все же был другой способ снять проклятие? Это зашло слишком далеко. Кто знает, чего захочется Гриндельвальду сейчас? Тот всегда имел склонность к жестокости.

Только другого способа не было. Проклятие можно было снять, только удовлетворив его условиям. В конце концов, это всего лишь ночь, и она тоже закончится, рано или поздно. Будет даже лучше, если ему не понравится. Может быть, он окончательно разочаруется в Гриндельвальде. Выкинет все газеты с его колдографиями, в конце концов.

— Я согласен, — кивнул Альбус и поднялся на ноги.

— И куда ты собрался? — Гриндельвальд смотрел на него снизу вверх с интересом.

— Кровать — там, — Альбус движением головы указал в ту сторону, где за задернутым сейчас балдахином скрывалась та самая кровать. Он еще не заглядывал внутрь, но размеры даже со стороны впечатляли.

— Для начала я бы задержался здесь, — Гриндельвальд раскинулся в кресле, разложив руки по мягким подлокотникам и отстукивая пальцами одному ему известный ритм. У него были длинные и тонкие пальцы, с выступающими костяшками и ужасным маникюром. Рваные края ногтей и выдранные с мясом заусеницы

— Все еще грызешь ногти? — поинтересовался Альбус. Голову слегка кружило от выпитого.

— Не самый худший способ расслабиться из тех, которые на меня действуют. Ты можешь снять хотя бы мантию для начала, здесь не холодно.

Альбус кивнул и со второго раза расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мантии под самым горлом. Остальные пять дались сразу. Он стянул мантию с плеч и отбросил на спинку своего кресла.

— Какие еще действуют? — поинтересовался он.

— Вот только не надо пытаться вести со мной светские беседы, — теперь отчего-то разозлился Гриндельвальд. — Уверяю, они понравились бы тебе еще меньше. Будь добр, помолчи и сядь ко мне на колени.

Голова начала кружиться сильнее — вино было коварным, и эффект от выпитого все еще нарастал. Предложение Гриндельвальда оказалось как нельзя кстати, но Альбус все равно помедлил, прежде чем подошел.

— Мне интересно, ты чувствуешь себя так же неловко, как и я? — спросил у него Гриндельвальд.

— По тебе не скажешь, — Альбус хмыкнул. Было на самом деле неловко, хотя бы потому, что он не знал, с какой стороны подойти, чтобы сесть.

— Да по тебе тоже ничего не скажешь, — усмехнулся тот и, схватив Альбус за запястье, с силой дернул на себя, заставляя потерять равновесие и упасть.

Альбус на мгновение запутался в руках, ногах, своих и Гриндельвальда, пока они оба не нашли удобное положение: голова Альбуса лежала на плече Гриндельвальда, а ноги свешивались с одной стороны. Руки деть было некуда, пришлось положить их Гриндельвальду на плечи.

И еще — его обнимали. Крепко. Так, что еще немного, и ребра точно начнут скрипеть. И это было меньшим из неудобств. Гораздо более странной и неправильной казалась сама близость к этому человеку. Она доставляла удовольствие, которого Альбус не хотел чувствовать.

— Почему бы нам сразу не пойти в постель? — спросил он. — Так будет намного быстрее.

— Ты странный, — Гриндельвальд пожал плечами, и Альбус это почувствовал. — Если ты, как ты сам говоришь, любишь меня, ты должен получать удовольствие. Если же нет, то мы просто зря тратим время, и это никак не скажется на твоем проклятии. Кстати, Альбус, — он стащил очки и отбросил их куда-то в сторону. Альбус не заметил разницы, перед глазами и до этого все плыло. — Когда такой умник и противник насилия, как ты, успел подраться и сломать себе нос в двух местах?

Палец легко коснулся переносицы между бровями и медленно стал спускаться вниз, к кончику, где и замер.

— Это тоже совершенно не твое дело, — ответил Альбус. — Упал с лестницы и решил оставить. Для красоты.

— Да, тебе идет, — согласился Гриндельвальд, и его палец продолжил движение вниз, остановившись на губах. Альбус выдохнул. В ушах шумело, а тело, казалось, стало слишком мягким, похожим на растопленный свечной воск. И этот воск продолжал таять под прикосновениями Гриндельвальда. Разум все еще пытался сопротивляться, но это было бессмысленно и, к тому же, непродуктивно. Они встретились именно для этого, не так ли? Сопротивление было лишним.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто решаешь в уме задачи по высшей трансфигурации, — сказал Гриндельвальд задумчиво. — И я не удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой.

— Нет, — Альбус мотнул головой. Палец проехался по верхней губе, а Альбус неосознанно облизнулся. — Задачки намного проще. А ты выглядишь так, как будто думаешь исключительно о собственной выгоде.

— Да, — Гриндельвальд кивнул. — И еще о том, как извлечь из этой встречи как можно больше пользы и сократить неприятные последствия.

Одной рукой он гладил шею, другая все еще была занята губами. Легкие, невесомые практически до щекотки движения вокруг, очерчивающие контур, они только раздражали. Губы ныли, хотелось их облизывать постоянно, хотелось усилить нажим. Хотелось почувствовать поцелуй вместо этого подобия.

Просить вслух не хотелось — это было слишком для его самолюбия. Альбус откинул голову назад и сжал зубами подушечку пальца, втянул ноготь в рот и отпустил. Ему показалось, или он услышал, как Гриндельвальд выдохнул резче?

Альбус открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо. Гриндельвальд легко улыбался, глядя на него. Что-то было не так, что-то казалось неправильным в его виде... Альбусу хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы понять. Он поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы Гриндельвальда у самого лба, приводя гладкую прическу в беспорядок. Да, так стало намного лучше. Особенно когда Гриндельвальд потянулся назад, не желая прерывать прикосновения, и потерся носом о внутреннюю, чувствительную сторону запястья. Ждать дальше и ничего не предпринимать было уже преступлением.

Первый поцелуй вышел странным. Жестким и сухим, хоть губы и горели. Непривычным и непонятным, теперь все было иначе, чем много лет назад. Еще одна попытка, языки сталкивались и отодвигались назад, губы казались каменными и неповоротливыми. Альбус подумал, что он совершенно не знает этого человека. И раньше не знал, просто хотел видеть вместо него свои мечты, а сейчас и подавно. Зачем он здесь в таком случае?

— Нет, так дело не пойдет, — пробормотал Гриндельвальд. — Слушай меня. Я веду, ты просто пытаешься расслабиться. Для начала — просто открой свой рот.

Альбус хотел ответить, но он успел, как Гриндельвальд и сказал, только открыть рот. Гриндельвальд обхватил его лицо с двух сторон, фиксируя на месте, и впился в губы. И в этом больше не было ничего от неуверенности или мягкости, или нежности. Альбусу казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, и после этого Гриндельвальд его просто сожрет его целиком, или высосет его душу лучше любого дементора.

Если бы дементоры целовались так же хорошо, смерть от их поцелуя больше походила бы на помилование.

Гриндельвальд целовал его, забираясь языком глубоко, доставая им чуть ли не до горла, скользил по небу и зубам, вылизывал его рот изнутри. Сначала Альбус пытался дышать и хотел освободиться, потом он понял, что все равно выживет, даже если воздух закончится. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивали красные пятна, но это не могло сравниться с ощущением, уже давно забытым, Альбус предпочел бы считать его утерянным безвозвратно: чужое горячее тело рядом с его собственным. Он как будто растворялся, плавился... Особенно когда Гриндельвальд, не разрывая поцелуя, одну руку опустил вниз и положил на поясницу, вытаскивая рубашку из-под пояса брюк.

Пальцы, коснувшиеся обнаженной спины, показались раскаленными — или ледяными, разницы не было. Альбус прогнулся, прижимаясь грудью еще теснее. Рука скользнула вниз, под ремень, ладонь легла на ягодицу, пальцы сжались, кожу царапнули твердые ногти.

Альбусу тихо застонал Гриндельвальду в рот, на большее не хватило сил. Только тогда тот оборвал поцелуй и прикусив за ухо, заговорил быстро:

— Альбус, ты меня всегда поражаешь, но иногда ты бываешь полным и непроходимым идиотом. Ты в курсе, что не давать своему телу разрядку даже физически может быть вредно. Я удивлен, что только это проклятие, если оно вообще существует, сподвигло тебя изменить хоть что-то. Как ты до сих пор не взорвался? Ты вообще спал с кем-нибудь, кроме меня?

Альбус полагал, что на эти вопросы можно и не отвечать. Гриндельвальд и не ждал ответа. Одна его рука оставалась лежать на заднице, сжимая пальцы, другая опустилась между ног, как раз туда, где она была больше всего нужна. Альбус вспомнил, кто он такой, почему он здесь и почему с ним происходит все это — это было лучше, чем кончить от первого прикосновения. Член пульсировал от острого перевозбуждения, Альбус готов был кончить сразу. Что он и сделал, стоило только Гриндельвальду нырнуть рукой в карман брюк, несколько раз резко проехаться вверх и вниз и сдавить головку.

После того как возбуждение сошло на нет, вместо него пришла ужасная, отвратительная неловкость, и теперь она нарастала, с каждой минутой становясь все сильнее. Он, Альбус Дамблдор, тот, кто должен был оказать сопротивление самому сильному и опасному волшебнику современности, сидит у него на коленях, в мокрых от собственной спермы трусах. Альбус пытался забыть все, что только что произошло, но у него не получалось.

— Как ты думаешь, проклятие развеялось? — спросил он, когда смог говорить.

— Не уверен, — он почувствовал, как Гриндельвальд пожал плечами. — Вряд ли эти пару секунд можно считать целой ночью.

Альбус думал раньше, что покраснеть сильнее он уже не в состоянии, но сейчас у него загорелись не только щеки, но и уши, и вся шея.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся. Прямо сейчас, — сказал Гриндельвальд у него над ухом. — Встань и сними с себя всю эту дрянь, которая на тебе надета.

Он вспомнил, что пообещал Гриндельвальду всего несколько минут назад. Теперь это не казалось хорошей идеей. Он подумал о том, что Гриндельвальд сможет достать воспоминания об этой ночи из своей головы и использовать после против Альбуса. Компромат выйдет отличным, лучше просто не придумаешь. И это уже нельзя будет списать на первую детскую влюбленность в человека и заодно — в его идею.

Альбус сглотнул, слез с коленей Гриндельвальда и поднялся на ноги, на ходу расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Когда расстегивать больше было нечего, он стянул рубашку с плеч и отбросил ее на ту же спинку кресла, поверх мантии. В номере действительно было тепло, но Альбус начинал дрожать. Он быстро снял туфли с острыми носками, стянул брюки и белье, и только потом поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гриндельвальдом.

Тот сидел в кресле, внимательно глядя на него, и водил указательным пальцем теперь по своим губам: казалось, что Гриндельвальд просил о тишине, но вероятнее, он просто задумался. Или оценивал увиденное. Хорошо хотя бы, что и его скулы перестали быть бледными, как обычно. Альбус тоскливо подумал, что более неприятной для его самолюбия ситуации представить сложно. Конечно, его палочка всегда была рядом, но он не сражаться на дуэли сюда пришел.

— И долго прикажешь мне так стоять? — спросил он.

Гриндельвальд, кажется, даже удивился, услышал его голос.

— Нет, не долго, — ответил он и встал с кресла.

Он подошел, потянулся вверх, коротко поцеловав в губы, и подтолкнул Альбуса в грудь двумя выставленными вперед указательными пальцами.

— Позади тебя кровать. Пожалуй, самое время перебраться туда.

Альбус послушно делал пару шагов спиной вперед. Он потянулся к пуговицам на жилете Гриндельвальда, чтобы расстегнуть их, но тот оттолкнул его руку в сторону, покачал отрицательно головой и продолжил наступать. Когда Альбус наконец коснулся лопатками и ягодицами плотной и прохладной ткани балдахина, Гриндельвальд протянул руку через плечо Альбуса и рывком сдвинул его в сторону. Следующим четким движением он схватил Альбуса за плечи, развернул и уронил на кровать лицом вниз.

Альбус лежал щекой на гладком покрывале, пахнущем ландышами и пылью. Спину холодил воздух. Он явственно ощущал на себе взгляд и пытался не думать. В конце концов, и это когда-нибудь закончится.

Гриндельвальду наконец надоело просто пялиться, и он тоже опустился на кровать. Точнее, на Альбуса. Еще точнее — на его зад, оседлав его, расставив колени с обеих сторон и прижавшись к бедрам теми самыми высокими сапогами. И в таком положении сложно было не почувствовать, что Гриндельвальд тоже заинтересован в продолжении — твердый член давил прямо между ягодиц. Гриндельвальд провел пальцем по позвоночнику, заставляя сдвинуть лопатки. И все это в полной тишине. Альбус не знал, как было бы лучше: в тишине или с бессмысленными разговорами.

— Кажется, я все-таки выпил слишком мало, — сказал он.

— Достаточно, — мягко сказал Гриндельвальд. — Дальше расслабляйся сам. Я помогу, так и быть.

Альбус ожидал многого, но не того, что ладони опустятся на спину, и Гриндельвальд примется гладить, растирать и пощипывать кожу. Он усмехнулся и лег поудобнее, подложив под щеку ладонь.

— Массаж? — спросил он.

— Мне нравится, когда ты мягкий и расслабленный, — ответил Гриндельвальд задумчиво. — И не нравится трахать кусок льда. Я думаю, ты в курсе того, что спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, и если ты хочешь заполучить что-то хорошее для себя, то и постараться нужно будет самому.

Альбус, конечно же, был в курсе.

— Ты начал философствовать в постели, раньше за тобой такого не водилось.

Альбус почувствовал, как Гриндельвальд склонился над ним, практически лег на спину всей грудью, и с силой прикусил плечо. От неожиданности Альбус вскрикнул, но отодвинуться не вышло.

— Потому что я тяну время, глупый Альбус, — сказал он и прикусил плечо с другой стороны, симметрично. — Если тебе не нравятся пространные рассуждения о жизни, я могу почитать тебе наизусть твою последнюю заметку из «Вестника Трансфигурации» об особенностях превращения металлов в жидкости, или свою новую программу, но я не уверен, что тебе понравится и первое, и второе.

Альбус кивнул, прогнулся и потерся задом о твердый член в штанах, услышав возле уха долгий выдох. В низ живота снова прилила кровь, и Альбус заворочался, ложась удобнее. Гриндельвальд тихо и тепло усмехнулся ему в шею.

И вдруг резко отодвинулся, снова садясь сверху. Альбус разочарованно застонал.

— Не хватает еще кое-чего, — сказал Гриндельвальд и взялся за его волосы. — Не думал, что ты так и не избавишься от этого.

— Я не избавлялся, как ты выражаешься, от этого всю жизнь, почему ты думаешь, что я должен был сделать это сейчас? — поинтересовался Альбус, чувствуя, как пальцы осторожно и медленно разбирают волосы на пряди и раскладывают их по спине.

— Не бери в голову. Вот так-то лучше, — сказал Гриндельвальд.

И остановился.

Альбус лежал и ждал, пока тот сделает хоть что-нибудь. Гриндельвальд тоже ждал, как хищник в засаде, который может ждать добычу часами. Это был совершенно другой Гриндельвальд, и он, Альбус, был полным идиотом, когда решил, что они просто переспят по старой памяти. Сейчас он не мог сказать, хорошо это или плохо, но при любом раскладе — ему нравилось то, что происходит.

— Геллерт, — позвал он, когда ждать еще стало невозможно, и распробовал имя на языке.

— Да? — тот снова наклонился над ним, касаясь спины тканью одежды, пуговицами, жестким воротом рубашки.

Одной рукой Гриндельвальд опирался о кровать прямо перед носом Альбуса, и тот дернул за кисть, лишая Геллерта, это все-таки Геллерт, может ты прекратишь хотя бы сейчас делать вид, что не знаешь его имени? — равновесия. Еще секунда, и они сцепились и перекатились набок, каждый пытаясь оказаться сверху в этой борьбе. Впрочем, Геллерту снова повезло больше, только теперь Альбус лежал на спине и мог видеть его лицо.

От ровной зализанной назад укладки на голове ничего не осталось. У Геллерта горели губы, и щеки, и глаза, и зубы в полуулыбке блестели в темноте. И это был тот самый Геллерт, которого Альбус когда-то знал. Или думал, что знал, но это уже не имело значения.

— Я так скучал, — сказал он быстрее, чем подумал.

— Могу себе представить, — ответил Геллерт и наклонился вниз как раз тогда, когда Альбус хотел повторно напомнить, что тот до сих пор одет.

Замечание утонуло в поцелуе и вскоре было отброшено и забыто, как несущественная деталь. Геллерт целовал его и водил рукой по члену, доводя практически до предела. Снова целовал, не обращая внимания на стоны, раздвигал ноги, скользил влажными прохладными пальцами между ягодиц. Альбус подался навстречу пальцам — чересчур поспешно, как успел выяснить. Он зашипел, но и этот звук утонул во рту Геллерта. Потом и это перестало иметь значение, остались только пальцы, на которые Альбус насаживался. Потом стало мало и их, потом и они исчезли, как и губы.

Альбус смотрел, как Геллерт спешно раздевается, расстегивает ремень на брюках, пытаясь хоть немного отдышаться. У него ничего не получилось. Геллерт прошелся блестящей от смазки рукой по своему торчащему члену, Альбус развел колени шире и увидел, как Геллерт закусывает красную, распухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу. Это было слишком. Он откинул голову и закрыл глаза.

Геллерт пристроил головку и начал входить. Альбус поднял бедра и обхватил его бока — нa нем до сих пор был надет этот чертов жилет — ногами. Геллерт вошел до конца, остановился, откинул голову назад, потом снова уронил вниз. В глазах практически не было видно радужки, только два огромных черных пятна зрачков. Когда Геллерт начал двигаться внутри него, Альбусу уже не было дела до глаз, зрачков, одежды, всего остального. Нужно было только держать Геллерта за плечи, и двигаться, двигаться ему навстречу. Чувствовать свое тело, его тело, свое и его возбуждение как единое целое, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь.

Геллерт кончил первым, и Альбусу хватило пары судорожных движений рукой вдоль члена, чтобы кончить тоже.

В первую минуту все было прекрасно. Великолепно. Идеально. Геллерт лежал на Альбусе сверху и тяжело дышал в шею. Альбус гладил влажную от пота шею и плечи под воротом и перебирал короткие волосы на затылке. Он даже думать не хотел, как давно у него не было этого. И сколько еще не будет. А проклятие уже должно было рассеяться. Но так не хотелось отказываться от этого снова.

— Как ты думаешь, сработало? — спросил Геллерт первым делом, еще даже не поднимая головы.

— Понятия не имею. Вероятнее всего, да, — ответил Альбус и замолчал, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, не обдумав все. Но и обдумав, он пришел к выводу, что может позволить себе хотя бы это. — Но я бы не стал рисковать и попробовал для верности еще пару раз. Может быть, даже с перерывом в несколько месяцев. Или недель. Мне надо быть уверенным в результате.

Геллерт усмехнулся и поцеловал его в шею.

Это, конечно же, было слабостью. Но слабости и делали его человеком, а Альбус хотел быть человеком хоть иногда. Хотя бы раз в пару месяцев.


End file.
